


Here and Forever.

by Chocovevo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Mentions of boners, mentions of the world ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocovevo/pseuds/Chocovevo
Summary: The world is ending and Rantaro and Kokichi are all here for it.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Here and Forever.

The sky flashed color once more and Kokichi couldn’t help but laugh. As the people around him were rushing around, trying to get to an unachievable safety, he was sitting on the front lawn of his apartment. 

To say he was awestruck by this was an understatement. The sky had never looked so purple with the clouds forming words he couldn’t understand. And if he were on the rooftops of his apartment, he bet he could touch the sky. And it felt like butter and silk and things he didn't know could be felt. But yet he somehow knew. And he knew he didn’t regret the world ending. 

“Kokichi,” He looked up and saw Rantaro. He was holding a lemonade. “Do you want some? Food and drink right now tastes amazing,”

Kokichi nods before taking a sip. For a moment, his body buzzed with the pure feeling of ecstasy and joy. After the moment passed, he hurriedly took a sip for more. He was only met with the disappointment that his body now hummed with a lukewarm feeling. Still nice but not what he wanted. 

“Tastes awful,” He offhandedly lies. Rantaro only laughs and goes to sit next to him. “Really, I don’t taste anything,” Kokichi continues. 

“You’re being as truthful as the fact that we’re all going to make it,” Despite the grim joke, he and Rantaro fell into a fit of giggles. Somehow, they both felt good. 

“Say, Kokichi. Do you have any regrets?”

When Kokichi doesn’t answer, Rantaro takes it upon himself to tell his. 

“Mine is not starting a family. Although, if I did start one, I bet I’d be running just like everyone else,” 

Kokichi, who was currently in a fight with himself to be truthful, decided to tell a half-lie. “Mine was not kissing you,” He teased, leaning in dangerously close to Rantaro. 

“Do you want it to come true? Be honest,”

Kokichi swallowed and looked away. 

Rantaro gives him a smile anyway. “It’s ok,” And he leans over to kiss Kokichi’s cheek. He shudders at how electric human touch felt. And he knew Rantaro felt it too. 

But despite their obvious boners, they both didn’t do anything. Because it was even more obvious that Kokichi had no idea what he wanted. 

“We can hold hands,” Kokichi mutters. He clumsily reaches for Rantaro’s hand and the pleasure seeping through their body. A pleasure that feels too much to handle. 

And then it all starts falling. Pieces of the sky start crashing down and stars hit the earth. It was all so terrible. But oh so beautiful. 

And all Kokichi could do was close his eyes. And enjoy it all.  
_________________________________________________

Lavender eyes meet olive. 

“I’m Rantaro Amami. Not too sure about my ultimate talent,”

A hand is shook. It feels electrifying. 

“Kokichi Oma. Ultimate Supreme Leader!”


End file.
